


Over Protective- Eren x reader fanfiction

by TumblrPanda343



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblrPanda343/pseuds/TumblrPanda343
Summary: Eren and the reader happen to be together, something that the reader's brother doesn't quite like.





	

I grinned widely as I overheard Jean flirting with Mikasa again. This was a normal thing, every single day he would try and every single day he would fail once more. I almost felt bad for the guy, but I knew how Mikasa felt. She, of course, did not return his feelings. She saw him as nothing but an obnoxious distraction. 

I got so distracted in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Eren and Armin came to join us at the table. Eren sat down to my right, kissing my temple and smiling down at me. I flashed a grin towards him and waved over at Armin quickly. I was patiently waiting for Mikasa to tell Jean off, but of course he was relentless as usual. He had his elbows rested against the table, his upper body leaning over as he stared into Mikasa's dark eyes. She wore a slightly agitated but monotone expression on her face. He had a shit-eating grin smeared on his lips, nothing but cocky stubbornness showing in his eyes. 

The sight alone made me giggle under my breath. This caught Eren's attention. him noticing the way I was looking at the scene displayed before me. He grinned and gave me a side hug, then going back to eating his dinner. It was around 6:30 PM, that fact alone made me question why the two boys were so late into the cafeteria. 

"Why are you two so late?" I asked, flashing a smirk at the two. 

"A little extra training is all, Eren really wanted to." Armin smiled and went back to his food once he finished his statement. 

I nodded, fully understanding what he was talking about. My boyfriend tended to be fueled by a constant rage and passion, that passion causing him to push himself as much as possible. It made me worry sometimes by the way he acted, knowing that he tires himself out too much every day in attempt to get better. I know that eventually he won't be able to become any better, the thought itself worries me because of the way he might react. I tend to keep these thoughts to myself, knowing that last time I said anything to him he only wanted to argue. The argument itself almost ended our friendship at the time, something that still upsets me. 

"(Y/N)!" Called a deep and obviously angry voice. I looked to my left to see that a tall figure had made their presence in the cafeteria. I recognized the voice instantly, the person being my brother of course. He marched across the cafeteria, striding directly towards my table. His appearance making even Jean go silent, as well as everyone else in the room. There wasn't a single sound other than the clicking of my older brother's boots against the floor. Once he made it to my table, he gripped my forearm harshly and pulled me into a standing position with great strength. This movement caused Eren to stand as well, something my brother definitely wouldn't like. 

"If you know what's best for you kid I suggest you sit down." My brother spat at Eren, turning around and motioning for me to follow him afterwards. 

I followed behind him like an abused puppy, knowing that if I disobeyed he would only be more angry. My brother is five years older than me, something that I have always hated. When I was a child he would protect me from anyone who wished to harm, that was something that I was always grateful for. Once I joined the military though, that happiness seemed to wash away. My brother had already been in the scout regiment before me. I knew this was going to be an issue immediately, him having power over me. Eren and I began dating soon after we both joined the Scouts. We attempted to keep our relationship a secret, but my brother found out about it quite quickly. He was never fond of Eren after that, seeing no good in him. Things only got worse once we found that Eren was a titan-shifter. We had multiple arguments, and every time he would always claim that he didn't want Eren to be near me. I never listened, which only made him more over protective. 

Once we made it outside my brother swiftly turned around and gave me a harsh glare. I tilted my head back in response, not really caring what kind of looks he was sending me at the moment. 

"I want you to stay away from him." Was the first thing he decided to say. "He's no good and you know it."

I growled at his statement and shoved him back. "You may not trust him, and I don't care if you do, but I trust Eren with my life!" I yelled, fed up with all of this. 

"Your young, you don't even know what love is!" He screeched in return.

"Just because you've never felt what it's like to be in love doesn't mean its the same for me." I grumbled and kicked the dirt below my feet. 

He blew up at that one statement alone. He began screaming about anything and everything. It was pretty obvious he was drawing attention to others. I looked to left to see people with their faces squished up to the windows, listening in on the argument. I was used to this by now, considering how many arguments we have had. 

"He doesn't love you!" Was the last thing that my brother screamed. The sentence alone made my eyes tear up, I couldn't believe he could say something like that. 

"I don't care what you think!" I screamed and shoved him to the ground, towering over him now. "I am with him and if you dislike then go away! I need him in my life, unlike you!" I hissed the last part, finally breaking.

I saw nothing but rage in my brother's eyes, a look that I returned. He quickly swung his body to the left, kicking my legs with his own. The movement caused me to fall to the ground. He stood up, as did I, and we got into a fighting position. No matter how many arguments we have had, we never fought like this, so I was a bit hesitant. 

He swung his right fist towards my face, missing as I dodged the blow. I ducked and rolled away from him as he attempted to hit me once more. I rolled past him to a stop, kicking my leg out and tripping him. He fell on his back with a loud thud. I took the chance to pin him down. With one hand gripped around his neck, I began to punch. His hands were not restrained, so he soon began to hit back. 

Punch after punch, eventually we both quit and just kept distance from each other. I rested against the wall of the HQ, hugging my knees as tears slipped down my cheeks. I had a busted lip and a shiner on my left eye. I looked over to him, he was still lying on his back, hands covering his face. I knew his face was just as bad as mine, but I didn't want to think about that at the moment. 

"I'm so sorry." He whispered and began to sit up. "I know that i'm over protective, and no matter what I can't seem to stop. Ever since...mom and dad died I-I thought it was my job to protect you. I didn't think it would go this far, I did the opposite of what i'm supposed to." He paused for a second, breathing in a shaky breath. "God...what would they think of me now?"

I stood up, dusting my pants off and offering my hand. He looked up at me and gripped my hand, slowing standing up as well. "I think your pretty great. I know why you act the way you do, I understand, but you need to let me have a bit of freedom. We're here to fight, you can't be there to protect me from everything. It's nice that your protecting me, but we're in this together. We need to protect each other." I smiled as I finished. 

He shot me a smile and gave me a hug. After our little moment outside, we both made our way into the HQ. Going into the cafeteria, I ran to Eren. I practically tackled him into a hug, something he laughed at. 

"What happened to your face?" he asked as he poked at my injuries making me flinch. 

"I'm sorry Eren, I hope to put our issues behind us and hopefully become friends." My brother spoke up, cutting into our conversation.

Eren grinned at him and nodded his head. "It's alright, I promise to protect her."

"As do I." was the last thing he said before exiting the cafeteria, assuming that he went off to his room.

Eren smiled down at me and kissed me on the lips lovingly. He brushed the pad of his thumb across my cheek, making me giggle lightly. 

"I love you." He breathed out once we parted.

"I love you too." I replied, absolutely breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible, I know.


End file.
